


So Close, Yet So Far Away

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Some feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto and Gladio are out for a night stroll when they’re attacked by some daemons. It’s up to Prompto to get Gladio back to the haven in order to get some curatives to help him out.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	So Close, Yet So Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobotArmsApts (MatsuoMiwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/gifts).



> This was written as a request from someone on tumblr. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “Just hold on, you’ll be alright.”

* * *

Prompto threw his arm under Gladio’s shoulder, and grunted as the full weight of his body was soon transferred to his own. “Just hold on….” He strained, keeping his arm securely around Gladio’s back as they staggered back towards the haven that looked so close but was at least another kilometer away from where they were. “You’ll be alright!” He tried to maintain an upbeat attitude, but the full brunt of Gladio’s weight on his was making it difficult. 

“You don’t have to do this.” The pain he could hear in Gladio’s voice wasn’t something he was used to hearing. This man - this beast of a man was the strongest in their group. “I could have just waited back there, Prompto. You clearly can’t-” 

“Shut up!” Prompto shouted, getting upset. “You know, you can be such an asshole sometimes? I’m trying to help you, and you’re telling me I can’t do it? Fuck you.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Sure.” The anger fueled him to move his legs faster, a sudden burst of strength manifesting out of nowhere. “For someone who’s supposed to be tough, you sure are a real jerk, you know that? Sorry I didn’t have any curatives on me. But you know what? You didn’t have any either.” Prompto grumped as the smoke of the fire at the haven still seemed so far away. 

They stopped walking as Gladio shifted his weight to be more against his. “How was I supposed to know that there was going to be an ambush of Arachne waiting for us? Did you know that?” Prompto kept his mouth shut, as he knew it was a rhetorical question. “I didn’t think so.” 

“Would you rather I had left you back there to fend for yourself?” He huffed, his legs continuing to fight him on moving at the speed he wished they were moving at. But he wasn’t someone that ever trained for lifting weights, especially not something that weighed the same as Gladio’s body. “Your muscles are ridiculous!” He shouted at the sky. 

“Fuck you too!” Gladio’s retort made him grimace. “I could have handled it. Even with this injury, I would have run circles around them.” 

“Just admit that you’re weak!” It was impossible sometimes with Gladio. He always thought he was invincible. ‘ _My job is to be the Prince’s Shield. I can take any blow_.’ Which, after their run-in with the Arachne, was clearly not the case. “And please - we both know that if I left you behind and ran back to the haven, Ignis would have been livid with me.” 

A laugh tickled his neck, then a weak sigh left Gladio’s mouth as Prompto’s knees began to try and buckle under the added weight. “Yeah, Specs can be a little nuts. I will agree with you on that. Whoa.” 

“Gladio??” They stopped walking, as Gladio began to pitch forward. “Gladio!” Prompto pushed his heels into the ground and used both arms to keep Gladio upright, not wanting him to fall hard to the ground. “Stay with me!” 

“I’m fiiiine.” He could hear the weakness in his voice. “No problems, big guy.” 

“Big guy?” Prompto sighed, and shook his head. “No, that’s what I call you. Not the other way around.” He resumed walking, the haven that much closer now. “Keep talking, okay? Tell me what’s the one thing you miss the most from home.” 

“My dad.” _Shit_. Prompto hadn’t expected Gladio to get all deep on him, not at all prepared for that answer. “Being able to stay out really late, and getting the best food at two in the morning.” 

That answer he could work with. “Yeah? What kind of food was your favorite? Let me guess - it was something shitty that the Glaives like to eat.” 

“Hey, don’t call that good food shitty.” Gladio’s words were becoming more and more difficult to understand. “I’ll have you know that that food is some of the…” 

“IGGY!” Prompto shouted, the two of them now a stone’s throw away from the haven. “NOCT!” 

Knowing that the Prince might be asleep, he was thankful when a blue streak that he knew was the telltale sign of Noctis’ warp-strike ability. The weight in his arms disappeared, as Noctis grabbed a hold of Gladio and used the same ability to the sanctuary of the haven. He took a few moments to remember how to move without the additional muscular weight of Gladio bearing down on him. Once that came back, he struggled to walk the last few steps up to the haven proper. 

“What happened?” Ignis asked, who was now tending to Gladio as he sat on one of the chairs by the campfire. “He’s delirious right now.” 

“I know.” Prompto dropped down into a chair next to Gladio, exhaustion kicking in quick now that the adrenaline had run its course through his system. “Give him an elixir if we’ve got them right now. If not, a high potion. We ran into some Arachne who electrocuted him about a dozen times. He took a hit and went down. As soon as I cleared the rest, I grabbed him and made it back here as fast as I could.” 

“You did very well.” The Prince’s Strategist praised him, as an elixir was cracked over Gladio’s shoulder. “There’s a caravan just up the way. Do you want to rest in a proper bed tonight?” 

“I want to make sure he’s okay.” Prompto shook his head. “Is he going to be okay, Iggy?” 

“He will live.” Not that he expected any other news from Ignis, it still felt good to hear it said out loud. “I will take His Highness up to the caravan, giving the two of you plenty of space in the tent this evening.” 

Prompto had zero energy to argue with Ignis, giving a nod of affirmation to him as he sank further back against the chair. Gladio was snoozing on the chair, the elixir doing the job of healing him up. Noctis helped him move Gladio into the tent before he went off with Ignis, and not really interested in being alone, Prompto stayed with Gladio in the tent. 

Laying down next to him, he turned on his side so that he could make sure that Gladio was still breathing properly. Ignis had left a few more curatives behind in case Gladio had a relapse, but he hoped that none would be necessary. Two large auburn eyes began to look back at him with a curious expression reflecting off of them, as if trying to piece together what had happened. 

Gladio struggled to say his name, taking a second to clear his throat. “Prom?” He smiled, and nodded his head. “What’s going on? Where’s Ignis? Noctis?” 

“They’re up the road at the caravan.” Prompto put a hand on Gladio’s bare chest. “Do you remember anything that happened?” 

“Those stupid bitches.” 

He laughed, and nodded his head. “Yeah, they got us pretty good. But it’s okay - we made it back to the haven! And Iggy used an elixir on you.” 

“Oh, is that why I feel the way I do?” Gladio turned to lay on his back, and left his arm extended out. “Well, what are you waiting for?” 

“Sorry!” Prompto scrambled to move closer to Gladio, resting his head on the arm that was provided to him to use. “I’m glad you’re okay, big guy.” 

“I said some mean things to you, didn’t I?” The arm that was his headrest began to curl, forcing Prompto to move his head to be against Gladio’s chest instead. “I’m sorry I was an asshole.” 

“It’s okay, really.” It had hurt a little to hear him say the things he did, but he was no better himself. “I said fuck you first, so really I should be the one that’s apologizing to you.” 

“You got me back safe.” Gladio’s other arm was soon around his body, keeping him trapped in a warm embrace. “I’m grateful for that, Prom. Really. I should never have doubted you could have done it.” 

The compliments brought a few tears to his eyes. “Thanks, Gladio. I’m just happy you’re okay.” He lifted his head, and stared up at him with a smile stuck on his face. 

“Thanks, chocobo. Me too.” His eyes closed as Gladio’s lips touched his with a soft peck. “I owe you more than that later. Forgive me, but I’m a little spent right now. I can’t offer you more.” 

His cheeks heated up, and the urge to squeal and scream was swallowed down as he nodded his head. “It’s okay, big guy. I know it’s been a rough night. Get some rest.” 

“Keep me safe tonight?” 

Prompto’s heart almost jumped out of his chest at the request. Snuggling himself closer to Gladio’s body, he nodded his head. “You got it, Gladio. I’ll keep you safe tonight. It’s the least I can do.” 

But the words weren’t heard by Gladio, as he was already snoring. Prompto didn’t mind though. Keeping his promise, he watched over him until sleep became unavoidable for himself. He knew that Gladio would follow through on his promise to give him more at a later time. Not that he thought he deserved that kind of treatment for keeping him safe. He was never one to argue though, so he would take whatever Gladio offered him in the future. 


End file.
